


Someone You Loved

by hntret12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hntret12/pseuds/hntret12
Summary: It had been 548 days since everything had changed. 548 days since both of their worlds came crashing down. 548 days since they had last touched each other. 548 days since the last time they said a word to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 548 days since everything had changed. 548 days since both of their worlds came crashing down. 548 days since they had last touched each other. 548 days since the last time they said a word to one another. Lena had left town shortly after the breakup. She left without word and without any goodbyes. She said that work was taking her to France but that was only half the story. It was true that L-Corp was expanding to other countries and Lena wanted to be there in person when the first of her new companies was opened. It was a good excuse to get out of town when in reality she couldn’t stomach the thought of having to see Kara around or see news of Supergirl every time she turned out her tv. 

Leaving was the hardest thing she had ever done. Not only was she saying goodbye to the love of her life, but she also was leaving a family that she had loved in Alex and Maggie. She packed her bags, boarded a plane and never looked back. It was hard at first moving to a different country still grieving the loss of a relationship and having no support system, so she did what she did best and threw herself into her work. She shoved all her feelings down and got to work on opening a new company. For the first couple months she did nothing but work all day, come home and go to bed and repeated that routine over and over again. She ignored messages from Alex and Maggie checking in on her, knowing if she saw how much they cared that she would come running back. She knew she couldn’t do that anymore. Kara was always going to be more important to Alex and Maggie than she was and when things with Kara had ended, she figured that meant things did with Alex and Maggie as well. She left Sam in charge to run L-Corp in National City knowing she could trust her. She didn’t expect to be gone for more than a year but there had been a lot of glitches getting L-Corp going in France and her sole focus was on making sure she didn’t leave a failing company to fend for itself. Over time L-Corp settled down and having a board of directors and a new CFO she trusted there was really nothing left for Lena to do in France. She thought about staying but changed her mind after getting a call from Sam. Lena had kept pretty consistent communication with Sam, so it wasn’t unusual for Lena to get a call late at night from her as she was tonight. 

“Hey Sam,” Lena said as she kicked her heels off and sat down on her couch just getting home for the night. 

“Hey Lena, how are things going?” Sam asked. 

“Pretty good, I just had a really good meeting with the board of directors here and we have some really good ideas for the company going forward which I am really excited about,” Lena said. 

“That’s really good to hear! I’m glad everything is working out over there,” Sam said. 

“Yeah it was hard at first, but I think we are finally turning the corner. Is everything okay?” Lena asked sensing hesitation in Sam’s voice. 

“Umm, I guess. Look Lena I need to talk to you about something. This isn’t fair of me at all, but I think I might need to take some time off work. It’s just that Ruby is growing up so fast and I feel like I am missing out on her life and I am just having a really hard time keeping up with everything,” Sam said timidly. 

“Oh of course Sam, take as much time as you need. You have no idea how much you have done for the company and for me while I have been gone. I can’t thank you enough for how great you have been,” Lena said as she heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Lena for understanding. It means a lot to me. Look I will keep working until we find someone to replace me and I will make sure they get all up to speed so you don’t have to worry about that,” Sam replied. 

“Well I don’t know Sam. I mean things are finally at a place here where I feel comfortable leaving the company in the hands of someone else. Part of the reason I had this board of directors meeting was to make sure we were all on the same page. I don’t really know what is left for me here. I don’t know but maybe it is time for me to come home,” Lena said as anxiety started building up inside of her. This was the first time she had said this out loud and it felt so much more real now. She had been thinking for a couple months about returning to National City, but the thought of a familiar blonde always scared her away. 

“Wow, well I mean I would be super happy if you came back. I know Ruby would as well, she really misses you and asks about you a lot. I just didn’t expect you to come back you know with everything that happened,” Sam said as she heard Lena’s breath hitch. 

“Neither did I to be honest but National City has been home ever since I moved there. I miss you and Ruby as well and it would be nice to be back in a place where I have friends. It’s going to be hard I am sure, but I think it is time,” Lena said as she cleared her throat before asking her next question. “How is she?” Lena asked and Sam didn’t even have to hear a name to know who Lena was referring to. 

“She is good, saving the city as always and killing it as a reporter at Catco,” Sam said with a small smile on her face. Lena would from time to time check in on Kara, Maggie and Alex. Just because she left didn’t mean she didn’t still care about them. She felt bad about only replying to Maggie and Alex’s messages with one- or two-word answers but it was too hard for her to think about them. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. Look Sam I am really tired, and I am going to get ready to go to bed but I will call you tomorrow and we can figure out a schedule, so you can take some time off. Tell Ruby I said hi and give her a kiss for me,” Lena said as she finished up her call and hung up the phone. She got ready for bed and got into bed. She laid there awhile unable to sleep, the thought of seeing Kara’s face again made her nervous but she knew she couldn’t hide forever. 

000

Two weeks later Lena stepped off her private jet and made her way to the town car waiting for her. She had shipped all her things for her apartment and few days ago and had her assistant set up to have all her things moved into it. After things ended between them Kara moved out and Lena never sold her apartment after she moved. Partly because she was planning on coming back at some point but also, she didn’t have the heart to. It was the first apartment she ever owned that really felt like a home. She shut the door in her town car and began her way to L-Corp. She had planned for today to meet with Sam and the board to get back into what was going on at the company. She had stayed very in the loop with what was happening at the company but figured it wouldn’t hurt to see everyone in person to catch back up. Sam and Lena had decided that Sam would stay for a few weeks to make sure Lena was caught up with everything and then would take her leave from the company. She had already planned a long trip with Ruby since the girl was on summer vacation. As the car arrived at L-Corp, Lena made her out of the car and walked toward the building. 

Across town Kara had just turned in an article she had been working on for a few weeks and was on her way to Alex and Maggie’s apartment for their weekly dinner. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door before being let in by her favorite detective. 

“Hey little Danvers,” Maggie said as she hugged Kara and moved aside so the girl could walk in. She made her way back to the stove as Alex came around the corner and smile when she saw her sister.

“Hey Kar, how did turning in the article go?” Alex said as she hugged her sister and both sisters sat down at the table. 

“Really well. I am actually really proud of how it turned out and I think I actually saw a small smile on Snappers face which is unheard of,” Kara said with excitement in her voice as both Alex and Maggie smiled back at her. 

“That’s amazing! I am really proud of you,” Alex said as Kara smiled back at her. 

“Thanks, I am really proud of myself,” Kara replied. 

“You should be. You were killing yourself over this article. You know what I say this weekend we go out a celebrate,” Maggie said as both sisters nodded their heads and continued to chat. 

000

Lena slowly made her way off the elevator and opened the door to her apartment. She was glad she had her assistant get everything set up ahead of time because she was exhausted from working all day and just wanted to relax. She walked in and turned on the lights as she set her bag down and kicked of her heels. She took a minute to take in everything in front of her. She hadn’t been in this apartment for over a year and for a second, she expected to see Kara coming around the corner to greet her. She took a deep breath and pushed that memory aside. She hadn’t thought about the last night she had with Kara in this apartment in a long time but now it was all coming flooding back to her. 

FLASHBACK (A year and a half ago) 

“Lena, are you home?” Kara asked as she closed the door and made her way into her and Lena’s apartment. They had been together for close to 2 years and Kara had moved into Lena’s apartment a year ago. 

Lena heard the door close and wiped the tears away from her eyes before she made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. 

“Hey, I picked up some food on the way home from work. Let me just change really quick and then we can eat,” Kara said as she put the food down on the counter and was making her way to the bedroom when she finally looked at Lena and saw that she had clearly been crying. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asked as she came up to Lena and wrapped her up in a hug. Kara felt Lena tense up and backed off but still kept herself close to Lena. 

“This isn’t working,” Lena said as she took a deep breath. 

“What did something happen at L-Corp?” Kara asked suddenly very confused. 

“No not L-Corp. Kara this isn’t working. We aren’t working, and I can’t keep pretending anymore. I can’t do this anymore,” Lena said as she tried to keep herself from crying again. She could barely look at Kara and kept her gaze down slightly, so she wouldn’t have to look into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Lena hold on, what’s going on?” Kara said suddenly feeling really worried. 

“Kara, I did something and I just… I just can’t keep doing this anymore,” Lena said finally looking into Kara’s eyes and seeing the confusion turning into hurt. 

“Look Lena whatever you did we can fix this. Okay look let’s just sit down and talk,” Kara said as a bit of desperation filled her voice. 

“Kara this can’t be fixed. Okay, this isn’t something that you can just make better,” Lena replied with a bit of anger in her tone. She wasn’t mad at Kara, she was mad at herself for what she about to do. 

“Well I can’t do anything until you explain what is happening,” Kara said trying to get closer to Lena who just turned away. 

“I can’t Kara. Look I think you should just leave. This just isn’t working for me. This was a mistake okay, we never should have started this relationship so please just respect that and go,” Lena said hating herself for the words that just came out of her mouth. She turned back just in time to see the look on Kara’s face and her heart broke right then and there. Kara looked so lost and scared, but Lena knew she had to do this. Kara turned, and Lena wanted so badly to grab her hand and tell her to stay but knew it was better if Kara left. The door shut, and Lena collapsed to the ground knowing she had just lost the most important person in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena had officially been home for a week. She had been so busy with trying to catch up with things at L-Corp that she hadn’t even reached out to Maggie or Alex to let them know she was back in town. She knew that Sam still hung out with Kara, Maggie, and Alex but thought it would be better if she was the one to tell them that she was back in town. Lena hadn’t left things on the best terms with the girls but knew that Alex and Maggie still cared about her with how often they tried to check in on her. Kara however was a different story. She knew how bad she had hurt her and that broke her heart every time she thought about it. She packed her things and left for France without a word to Kara and the two hadn’t talked since that night that Lena ended things. Lena didn’t even know what she would say when she saw Kara, which she was knew was bound to happen. Sure, National City was huge, but they still had similar circles of friends and their paths would cross at some point. Lena just didn’t realize it would come sooner than she expected. 

“Lena? Are you here?” Sam asked stepping off the elevator on the top floor of L-Corp. She opened the office door and sighed as she saw Lena sitting at her desk reading over files. “Lena it’s Saturday, you promised me you would take the day off,” Sam said as she took in the look of her exhausted friend in front of her. Lena had been working nonstop this whole week and Sam being worried about her friend insisted she take the weekend off. 

“I did take the day off, but I have a lot of things to catch up on,” Lena said with a slight pout on her face and Sam had to hold back a laugh. 

“Look I know you do but Ruby is at a sleepover for the night and I need a drink so let’s go out. This will all still be here on Monday,” Sam said as Lena set down the file and smiled slightly before standing up. 

“Fine,” Lena said as she grabbed her purse and shut off the lights in the office before they both made their way to the elevator. They got into Sam’s car and the two drove 10 minutes away to a bar Lena used to go to when she lived in National City. 

Maggie, Alex, and Kara had been sitting at a table for close to an hour when Maggie got up to buy another round of drinks for the girls. The three had gone out to dinner to celebrate Kara’s new story and had decided to grab a few drinks after dinner at a bar nearby. Kara decided that she wanted to change her drink order and made her way up to the bar to catch Maggie before she ordered something. Maggie spotted her and immediately made her way over. 

“Hey Maggie, I changed my mind on the drink,” Kara said as Maggie stepped in front of her. 

“Okay, well why don’t you go sit back down and I will change it for you,” Maggie said with a little bit of panic to her voice as she tried to turn Kara back towards the table. 

“Alright I will, just let them know that…” Kara said before her eyes caught another pair that she knew too well. Eyes that she thought she may never see again and to be honest didn’t know if she ever wanted to see again. Lena looked up at the same time and caught Kara’s eyes. This wasn’t how she wanted to see her ex for the first time since returning home. She immediately saw the pain in Kara’s eyes and everything from that night came flooding back. The guilt, shame, and hate she felt for herself hit her and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She watched as Kara looked right at her and then turned and went out the door. She paused for a moment not sure if she should follow the girl or not but something inside her told her to get up and look for Kara. She opened the door and saw the blonde making her way around the corner at a quick pace. She ran after her and almost ran into her as Kara had stopped walking and turned back around. 

“Kara,” Lena said and for a second, she thought Kara was going to stay and listen to her, but she turned right back around and made her way down an alley where Lena knew she would be up in the air in a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath before she headed back into the bar where she ran into Maggie who had come outside looking for the young reporter. 

“Lena, where is she?” Maggie asked as she looked around for Kara. Lena pointed up towards the sky and Maggie understood that Kara was long gone. 

“Look I should have given you and Alex a warning that I was back in town. That way you two could have warned Kara. I’m sorry,” Lena said and was waiting to be yelled at by Maggie but was surprised when she was wrapped up in a hug. 

“I missed you kid,” Maggie whispered into Lena’s ear. Lena immediately felt a sense of relief wash over her and as hit with that familiar feeling of comfort she always felt when she was with Maggie. 

“I missed you too,” Lena said as she pulled back from the hug with Maggie. “Is she going to be okay?” Lena asked, and Maggie nodded her head. 

“Yeah she will be, Alex will make sure she gets home safe tonight,” Maggie said as Lena nodded her head. 

“I messed up Maggie, she is never going to talk to me again” Lena said as she held back tears. 

“It’s okay Lena, let’s go back inside and we can talk,” Maggie said as Lena shook her head and the two made their way back to the bar. 

Kara flew for an hour before she ended up back at her apartment. She wasn’t surprised to find her sister waiting for her inside. She walked in and didn’t say a word as she made her way into her bedroom and changed before coming back and sitting next to Alex on the couch. Alex opened up her arms and Kara leaned into them. 

“Sorry I left without saying anything,” Kara mumbled as Alex shook her head. 

“It’s alright, I understand why you did,” Alex said as she kissed the top of Kara’s head and the two sat in silence for some time before Kara spoke up again. 

“I mean I guess I figured at some point she would come back to National City, but I didn’t expect it to hurt as much as it did,” Kara said as the tears came flowing and she just laid into Alex’s arms as her older sister held her. “Alex, I thought I was over it, that I had moved on but seeing her tonight…” Kara said as she started shaking her head trying to fight back tears. 

“I know Kara, I know. I got you,” Alex said wishing she could take here little sisters’ pain away. Knowing there was nothing she could say right now to help she pulled her sister closer to her and ran her fingers through her hair. Kara eventually cried herself to sleep and Alex was just letting her eyes close when she heard the door open. Looking up Alex saw Maggie coming through the door and gave her a small smile. She gently laid Kara’s head down on the couch and got up to join her wife at the table. 

“How is she?” Maggie said as she looked over sadly at the young girl. 

“She’s hurting, she cried herself to sleep. Didn’t really say much to me when she got home,” Alex said looking at her little sister before turning back to Maggie. “Did Lena get home okay?” Alex asked as Maggie shook her head. 

“Yeah, we talked for a few minutes and she was a mess as well, but Sam told me she would take her back to her place, so Lena wouldn’t be alone tonight. Before they left though Lena told me she was sorry. She wanted to tell us that she was back in town, but work was consuming all her time,” Maggie continued as Alex nodded her head. 

“Good, I’m glad she has someone to stay with tonight. It would have been nice to know she was back so we could have warned Kara, but I understand. I’m just worried…” Alex said as her breath hitched slightly. 

“You are worried about what this will do to Kara,” Maggie finished Alex’s sentence for her and Alex nodded her head. 

“I mean you remember what Kara was like when Lena left. She was a mess and could hardly get out of bed and it took her a long time to get back to a place where she is finally doing well again. I would just hate for all that progress to disappear because of tonight,” Alex said as Maggie grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“I know, but Kara is strong, and we will make sure she is okay. Honestly, I think she needs to have a conversation with Lena, but I don’t know if she is in a place to do that. I mean I can’t say I would blame her if she didn’t want to talk to Lena but maybe it would give her some answers and clarity. Lena also told me that she wanted to have a conversation with the two of us when we are free,” Maggie said as Alex nodded her head. 

“Alright yeah we can do that, but I am telling Kara before we do. The last thing I want is for Kara to find out we are sneaking around behind her back. We will just need to keep a closer eye on her for the next couple weeks to make sure she is doing okay. Speaking of that I am going to spend the night with her in case she wakes up or anything. Want to stay with us?” Alex asked. 

“Always,” Maggie said as Alex smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Did Lena tell you anything about why she left in the first place?” Alex asked. 

“No, all she said was that she messed up but wouldn’t go into any details and it didn’t seem like the right time to ask so I let it go,” Maggie responded. 

“I love Lena like a sister but all I know is that she left Kara without any warning and broke her heart. There has to be a reason for it right. I know Lena and despite who her family is she would never just leave for no reason,” Alex said looking over at Kara who had turned in her sleep, she made sure that Kara was still out before looking back at Maggie. 

“I know. She isn’t cold like the rest of her family and I have to believe that the only reason she did it was to protect Kara from something or someone. You know I tried to investigate when Lena first left but I could never find anything,” Maggie said still frustrated at herself that she couldn’t find an answer. 

“I know, we looked into Cadmus at the DEO, but we had not luck either. I don’t know maybe we were just trying to search for answers when there weren’t any to begin with,” Alex said sighing as she let Maggie hug her and the two made their way over to the couch. Kara immediately snuggled back into Alex’s side and not long after all three girls were asleep. 

000

Kara woke up early the next morning on the couch with Alex and Maggie lying next to her. She got up as quietly as she could and changed into her suit, so she could fly around and clear her head for a bit. She didn’t know how she felt but her emotions were overwhelming her. She did a couple more laps around the city, stopping to help out at an apartment fire before she landed back on the balcony and made her way inside. She wasn’t surprised to see Maggie and Alex sitting at the kitchen table each with a cup of coffee in their hands. She pointed to the shower and Alex nodded her head. Kara washed off the ash from the apartment fire and quickly got changed before making her way back into the kitchen. Maggie handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked her before sitting down. It was silent for a few minutes before Alex finally decided to say something. 

“Kara what are you thinking?” Alex asked. 

“I don’t know. I am angry that she just showed up out of the blue after all this time. When I saw her, I got so angry and I knew I would regret it if I talked to her at that moment, so I got out of there as quickly as I could. I looked at her eyes before I left though, and I saw how sad she looked but she left me, I shouldn’t be feeling bad for her should I?” Kara asked. 

“Kara there is no rule book on how to feel. This is an extremely difficult situation and you have every right to be angry and feel conflicted. Now that you have had a chance to process things a little, do you want to talk to her?” Alex asked hesitantly not knowing how Kara would react. 

“And say what Alex. That I have been miserable ever since she left. That I blame myself for why things ended or that I should have fought harder for the relationship. I mean she was the one who ended things, but I could have gone after her. I can lift a building and fight the most dangerous criminals, but I couldn’t get my own girlfriend to stay. I had my chance, I should have gone after her. Why didn’t I go after her?” Kara was close to yelling at this point and neither Alex nor Maggie were surprised. They knew Kara shoved her feelings down and they were bound to come out at some point. “Or should I ask her how she could have just thrown away 2 years just like that. Should I ask her how she could have just left without so much as an explanation,” Kara continued. “She broke my heart Alex and I don’t know if I can take any more hurt,” Kara said almost crying as she finished. 

“Yeah Kara I think she needs to hear all of this. You never got closure, and this could be your chance to get that. Look I won’t force you to talk to her but all I am suggesting is that it might be good for you. Maggie and I are going to talk to her. I am just letting you know so you don’t feel like we are betraying you,” Alex responded. 

“Look I just can’t do it right now. You two should go and talk to her but I can’t, sorry,” Kara said basically whispering at this point. 

“You don’t have to be sorry Kara. It’s completely understandable that you need some time,” Maggie said looking at the younger girl. 

“Maggie is right, take all the time you need. Why don’t we make some food and then we can just spend the day watching movies,” Alex said as Kara nodded her head. 

Across town Lena had just woken up on Sam’s couch. She immediately remembered what happened last night and closed her eyes hoping it would all go away. She would never be able to forget the look she saw in Kara’s eyes last night at the bar. She felt the couch dip down and opened her eyes to see Sam sitting there with 2 cups of coffee. She handed one to Lena and kept one for herself as she started sipping it.

“Do you want to talk?” Sam asked as Lena shook her head. 

“No, sorry but I think I am just going to go to L-Corp for a few hours and take my mind off things. Thank you for letting me crash here last night though,” Lena responded. 

“Lena you are always welcome to stay here, and I am always available to talk if you need that too,” Sam said. 

“Thank you it means a lot,” Lena said as the two talked for a few minutes before Lena left and headed to work.

000

Alex and Maggie had gotten back to their apartment after spending most of the day with Kara. Alex offered to spend the night again, but Kara refused saying she needed some alone time. They put the groceries away that they had gotten on the way home and Alex went to go take a shower as Maggie pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped when she got to Lena’s name. True to Lena she only had to wait 2 rings before she picked up. 

“Hello,” Lena said as she sat in her office still at work. 

“Hey Lena, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk with Alex and I tonight,” Maggie said. 

“Sure, I am finishing up some stuff at work, but I can swing by your apartment in an hour if that works for you two,” Lena said. 

“Of course you are working on a Sunday. Yeah that should work though,” Maggie responded. 

“All right are you still living in the same place?” Lena asked. 

“Yep we are. See you soon,” Maggie said as she hung up the phone just as Alex was coming out of the bedroom. 

“Is Lena coming over?” Alex asked as Maggie nodded her head.

“In about an hour. I am going to go jump in the shower real quick,” Maggie said as she kissed Alex on the lips and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later Lena found herself outside Maggie and Alex’s apartment door. She suddenly felt nervous about the idea of facing both girls but knew she was going to have to do it at some point. She knocked twice, and the door was opened up by Alex. Lena hadn’t seen her last night at the bar because she had left to check on Kara. She didn’t know how Alex would react to seeing her but once again was surprised when she was wrapped up in a hug. The two embraced for a moment before Alex pulled her inside and shut the door. Maggie gave Lena a quick as well before all three made their way over to the couch. No one really knew what to say but Lena figured she should be the one to make the first move. 

“I just wanted to say I am sorry for not keeping in touch with the two of you. I appreciated that both of you tried to talk to me, but I should have made more of an effort,” Lena said as both girls could sense her nervousness. 

“It’s okay Lena, we were just both worried about you. When you left so suddenly, we didn’t really know what to think,” Alex replied. 

“I know and you both must hate me for what I did to Kara, so I would understand if you don’t want to see me again after this,” Lena replied. 

“Hey, look at me,” Alex said as Lena’s head had dropped. She looked back up at Alex’s eyes and was surprised when she didn’t see any anger in them. “Lena we would never hate you. Look I may not understand why you left but you will always be family to Maggie and me regardless of your relationship with Kara,” Alex responded. 

“Thank you, both of you. Is Kara okay after last night?” That wasn’t really the way I wanted to see her for the first time,” Lena asked with worry in her voice.

“She was okay, just needed some time to herself to clear her head,” Maggie responded. 

“I think she will want to talk to you, but I don’t think she is ready to just yet,” Alex added. 

“I understand, I wouldn’t blame her for never speaking to me again with the way I ended things,” Lena said looking back up at Alex and Maggie knowing they wanted to ask her what happened that night. “Look I know you have questions about what happened between us but that is something I can’t talk about right now. Plus, I think that is a conversation I need to have with Kara,” Lena said as both Alex and Maggie nodded their heads. 

“Of course, Lena, I understand,” Alex said. “No matter what happens with Kara just know that Maggie and I are here for you,” She finished as Lena nodded her head, grateful that she still had family that loved her. She didn’t know how thing would go with Kara but knowing she had Alex and Maggie eased some of her anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had dealt with one problem after another today and wanted to go home but she hadn’t been sleeping well since she had moved back. Knowing that her apartment brought back too many memories she decided to go get a drink before she went home for the night. She shut off the lights in her office and made her way downstairs. It was a nice night out, so she decided to walk to the bar. She was lost in her own thoughts and before she knew it, she was in front of an alien bar she used to go to. Without thinking she opened the door and made her way in. She sat down at the bar and ordered herself a drink. As she waited for the drink she turned around and saw a familiar blonde sitting in a booth. Not wanting to upset Kara again she got up and was making her way to the door when she heard her name called. She followed where the voice came from and was surprised to see Kara waving her over. She took a deep breath and after a moment headed towards the booth.

“Kara…,” Lena started but was immediately cut off. 

“Lena what are you doing here?” Kara said slurring her words and Lena immediately noticed Kara was drunk. Lena looked around to see if she could find Alex or Maggie.

“Kara are you here alone?” Lena asked with concern in her voice. 

“No, you are here,” Kara said laughing at her own joke before she tried to get up and immediately began to stumble. Lena reached out to steady her and helped Kara sit back down.

“Hey, let’s just sit for a few minutes okay. Alright just stay here I am just going to grab you a water,” Lena said making sure Kara was settled before she got back up and went to the bar. “Hey, can I get a water,” Lena said as the bartender came back over, “Has she been by herself the whole night?” Lena asked as she pointed over to Kara who was starting to slump over in the booth.

“Yeah she came in alone and started ordering drinks, I cut her off eventually, but I think she was getting more from someone else,” the bartended replied as Lena shook her head and grabbed the water, heading back to Kara. 

“Hey Kara, sit up for me,” Lena said as she tried to help Kara. She eventually got the girl up and lifted the water towards her. “Kara, I need you to drink some of this,” Lena said as Kara took the water and drank some before setting it down. “Hey are you okay?” Lena asked after a minute. 

“Why do you care Lena, you left me so why do you want to know how I am,” Kara said as Lena sighed. 

“You’re right Kara, I’m sorry,” Lena replied as Kara shook her head.

“Why did you leave Lena? Why was I not good enough for you,” Kara said close to tears at this point.

“Kara this isn’t the best time to talk about this,” Lena said as her heart broke seeing Kara like this, but she knew that she needed to have this conversation when Kara would remember it. 

“Just leave,” Kara said as she had started to slump over again.

“Kara I’m not going to leave until I make sure you’re okay. Where’s Alex?” Lena asked trying to see who could take Kara home. 

“Out of town for work,” Kara mumbled as her eyes were closing and she was close to sleep. Lena grabbed out her phone and dialed the next best person. She waited to hear the voice on the other line and was relieved when she heard a familiar voice. 

“Hey Maggie,” Lena said. 

“Hey Lena, is everything okay?” Maggie responded. 

“Not exactly, where are you?” Lena asked. 

“I’m at my apartment. What’s going on?” Maggie said noticing Lena’s voice sounded a little panicked.

“Would you be able to come to the alien bar and get Kara. She is pretty drunk right now and she doesn’t want me around her,” Lena responded as she heard shuffling on the other end. 

“Yeah be there in 10,” Maggie said sighing as she pulled her jacket on and shoes and headed out the door to her car. She pulled up to the bar a few minutes later and made her way inside spotting Lena and Kara in a booth. Kara had her eyes closed and was leaning against Lena.

“Hey Lena thanks for calling me,” Maggie said as she made her way over. 

“Yeah sorry to bother you but I just didn’t think she would want me to be around her too much,” Lena said as Maggie nodded her head. 

“Hey Little Danvers, wake up,” Maggie said as she shook Kara’s shoulder and the girl opened her eyes. 

“Hey it’s Maggie,” Kara responded. 

“Yeah it’s me. Hey, come on I’m taking you back to my apartment,” Maggie said as Lena had gotten out of the booth and Maggie reached in to help Kara get out. It took both Maggie and Lena to get her out of the bar into Maggie’s car. As the drove up to Maggie’s apartment Lena offered to come with Maggie to help get Kara upstairs. They got Kara in the door and into the bedroom as Maggie helped Kara change her clothes and get her under the covers. She waited for a few minutes to make sure Kara was settled and asleep before she went out to the kitchen to find Lena sitting at the table. 

“Do you know how long she was there for?” Maggie asked as Lena shook her head. 

“No, I asked the bartender and he said she came in alone and just kept ordering drinks,” Lena said as Maggie sighed. 

“Okay well look it’s late, why don’t you just spend the night here,” Maggie said as Lena nodded her head. 

“Thanks Maggie but I will just go home. I have some stuff I have to get done in the morning and plus I don’t think Kara will want me here when she wakes up,” Lena said. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked as Lena nodded her head. “Alright well just let me know when you get back to your apartment please,” Maggie continued as Lena got up and made her way downstairs. 

Maggie shut the lights off in the kitchen and went to check on Kara in the bedroom. Walking in she noticed Kara was awake. She slowly made her way over and sat down on the edge of the bed brushing some of Kara’s hair out of her eyes. 

“Hey, what happened tonight?” Maggie asked as she looked down at Kara who had tears forming in her eyes. 

“I just needed to feel, well I guess I just didn’t want to have to feel anything,” Kara said as Maggie brushed a tear from Kara’s face. “Maggie why did she leave me, why wasn’t I enough for her,” Kara said as Maggie laid down next to Kara and opened her arms, so Kara could cuddle into her arms. 

“Kara, you are more than enough. Look I don’t know why Lena left, she is the only one who can tell you that. She cares about you still though, Kara she was really worried tonight and wouldn’t leave until she knew you were okay. Look we should talk more about this tomorrow but for now just close your eyes and try to get some rest,” Maggie said as Kara nodded her head. 

“Can you stay please, I don’t want to be alone,” Kara said as she rested her head on Maggie. 

“Of course, Little Danvers, always,” Maggie said as she kissed Kara’s head. Kara’s eyes closed, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Maggie was close to sleep when her phone went off next to her. She reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand and saw a text from Lena. 

Lena: Hey I am home. 

Maggie: Good glad to hear, thank you for making sure Kara got home safe tonight.

Lena: Of course, Maggie, regardless of what happened between us I still care about her. Goodnight. 

Maggie sent a quick text off to Alex before setting her phone down and slowly falling asleep herself. She woke up a few hours later hearing the main door open and shut. Knowing Alex was returning home from her work trip Maggie quietly slipped out of bed not wanting to wake Kara and made her way out into the main room. 

“Maggie it’s 4 am, go back to bed,” Alex said as she set her bags down and made her way over to give her wife a hug. 

“I will, but only if you come with me,” Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around Alex who had a small smile on her face. 

“Alright deal, but let me go take a shower first, then maybe we can have a little fun before we go to bed,” Alex said with a smirk as she pulled away from her wife’s embrace. 

“Yeah about that, might be a little hard seeing as we have some company already,” Maggie said as Alex looked at her with confusion. “Kara is sleeping here,” Maggie responded as Alex shook her head. 

“I didn’t realize you two were going to have a sleepover tonight,” Alex responded. 

“Neither did I, she kind of got drunk last night and Lena found her alone at the bar. She called me and asked if I could come pick her up. I just brought her back here, so I could make sure she was alright,” Maggie responded as Alex sighed. She went over to their bedroom and peaked her head in looking at her sister before she turned back to her wife. 

“Was she alright?” Alex asked with concern. 

“Yeah, she was a mess, but Lena helped me get her home and then left. We talked a little before she fell asleep, but I think this whole Lena coming back thing is messing with her head. We both know that Kara doesn’t drink much, I honestly think she just wanted a night where she could forget about everything. Obviously not a good choice but not like either of us hasn’t done the same thing,” Maggie said as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. 

“I know, I think she needs to have a conversation with Lena, but I don’t know if she is ready for that right now. I’ll talk to her tomorrow, but I am going to go jump in the shower,” Alex said as Maggie kissed her before making her way back into the bedroom. Alex quickly got in the shower and when she came out into the bedroom fell even more in love with her wife as she saw her wrapped around her younger sister. Alex quietly got into the other side of the bed next to Kara and pulled the blankets up. Kara moved slightly but Alex just wrapped her arms around her other side and the girl fell back into a deep sleep. Alex took one last look at her sister and wife before closing her eyes.

0000

Lena woke up across town with a headache. She spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed. She couldn’t get what Kara said to her last night out of her head. She knew Kara was drunk and wasn’t in the right mindset but knew there was truth to what Kara said. She knew Kara struggle with being abandoned and for the first time since she had ended things, she realized just how badly she had messed up and how much pain she had caused Kara. But she did what she had done to protect Kara right? Or was that just what she had told herself to erase all the guilt she felt. Maybe she was the real problem, it was easier to tell herself that she had made her choice in order to keep the people she loved safe. The way she saw it she didn’t have a choice though. She couldn’t be the reason why Kara got hurt. She wouldn’t have been able to live with herself had that been the case. She knew Lex wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. So, if she had to break the love of her life’s heart in order to keep her and her family safe then she knew it had to be done. She just wished Kara could have known the reason. She felt most guilty about that, guilty about the way she ended things. She almost came back the next morning to tell Kara she was sorry and to just forget everything that had happened the night before. She couldn’t do it though, she got on her plane and never looked back. It was easier that way and yes maybe she would be miserable but at least the woman she loved, and her family would be safe. That thought alone is what got her through most of the sleepless nights she had over the past year. 

She decided she didn’t want to sit at home today on her day off work. Sam had texted her yesterday that Ruby had a soccer game at a local park, so she decided she would spend the day with them. Sam had always been a good friend to her and she needed someone today to just be around and not have to explain herself to. She knew Sam wouldn’t push her to talk about anything she didn’t want to. She got changed and ate some breakfast before making her way out into the hallway and downstairs. 

0000

Across town Kara woke up with a headache for a completely different reason. Unlike Lena she had slept well throughout the night but her activities the night before had left her with a pounding in her head. She knew going to the bar and drinking would be a bad idea, but she also didn’t plan on drinking as much as she had. She got carried away and for the first time in a long time she didn’t have to think or feel anything she didn’t want to. She regretted it this morning with the way she was feeling though. She rolled out of bed and immediately realized she wasn’t at her apartment. The events of last night came crashing back to her, seeing Lena at the bar and then Maggie coming and picking her up to take her back to her apartment. Kara didn’t know if Lena would be out in the main area. She knew Alex would be out there and that alone scared her enough. She knew Alex would be disappointed that she didn’t call her or Maggie last night to talk instead of going to the bar, but at the same time Alex had made her fair share of mistakes with alcohol in the past so who was she to judge. Kara slowly tiptoed her way to the door and saw Maggie in the kitchen cooking food and Alex sitting with her back to her reading a newspaper at the table. Maggie looked up and saw Kara, noticing how childlike Kara looked in the moment. Maggie couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out of her mouth and that caused Alex to turn around. Kara desperately wanted to turn and fly out the window, but her feet were stuck, she was incapable of moving so she stood and waited for the lecture she knew was about to come. To her surprise Alex came over and hugged her before pulling away. 

“You okay?” Alex asked with love in her eyes. 

“No, but I will be,” Kara said exhaling her breath. 

“Why do you look so relieved Little Danvers?” Maggie asked even though she was pretty sure she knew why. 

“I don’t know,” Kara said hoping she get avoid having to have a discussion with the two of them.

“Oh, come on, you thought I was going to get mad at you. Look Kara I could yell and lecture you about what a dumb idea it was to go get drunk alone at a bar, but one I would be a hypocrite and two judging by how miserable you look I am sure you know realize it was a bad idea,” Alex said as Kara immediately began to nod her head and Maggie just laughed in the background. 

“Come on let’s eat some food and then we can go for a walk,” Maggie said as both sisters came over and sat down at the table. It was a rare opportunity where none of them had to work baring a Supergirl emergency and they wanted to take advantage of the nice weather that they had today. They were almost done eating when Kara finally spoke up. “Hey Maggie,” Kara said shyly. 

“What’s up,” Maggie replied looking up from the newspaper she was reading. 

“I know Lena was at the bar last night, but do you know what I said to her, I have a feeling it wasn’t the most pleasant conversation,” Kara said as Alex smiled softly. Even with how hurt Kara was by Lena’s actions she still was worried she might have said something to hurt Lena. 

“I’m not sure to be truthful. I got there, and you were pretty much falling asleep at that point. Lena didn’t say anything to me if you did say something hurtful,” Maggie looked over at her wife seeing if she wanted to take this opportunity to interject. True to Alex she picked up on the cue and cleared her throat. 

“Speaking of which Kara, did you think any more about talking to Lena?” Alex said hesitantly not knowing how her sister would take it. 

“I don’t know Alex. I mean yeah we should probably talk at some point and I think Lena deserves a chance to explain herself and I need a chance to tell her how much she hurt me, but I just don’t know,” Kara said with a small huff. 

“Hey, it’s okay if you aren’t ready. There isn’t a time table on this conversation. Wait till you are ready but just don’t wait too long, I think it might do more harm than good,” Alex said as Kara nodded her head. 

“Yeah I agree, let me just think about it some more to get my thoughts all together and then I will see if she can meet up with me,” Kara replied as both older girls nodded their heads. 

“Alright let’s get changed and then we can go out and walk around for a while,” Maggie said as all three of them got up and got ready for the day. 

0000

“Wow Ruby is getting really good,” Lena said as her and Sam sat on the sidelines of the soccer game. 

“Yeah I am really proud of her, she put a lot of work in this year and clearly it is paying off,” Sam said as she looked over at Lena. 

“How have you been sleeping?” Sam asked noticing the dark circles under Lena’s eyes. 

“Not great to be honest. That apartment just has a lot of memories. I was thinking maybe I should find a new place. Think you and Ruby might be up for going with me next weekend?” Lena asked as Sam shook her head. 

“Yes of course, I actually think Ruby would really enjoy that,” Sam said as Lena smiled back. 

“Good,” she went back to watching the game and a few minutes later looked back at Sam noticing how happy she was. “Hey, I am really glad you asked me for time off. I think this will be really good for both you and Ruby,” Lena said as Sam looked over. 

“Lena these past 2 weeks have been some of the best, Ruby is growing up so fast and just being able to be around for all these events is really good for both of us. I have felt so much closer to her and she has been a lot happier as well,” Sam said. “I wanted to talk to you about maybe changing my hours a bit when Ruby goes back to school,” Sam said as Lena waved her hand. 

“Look Sam don’t even worry about that at all right now. All I want you to focus on is Ruby and yourself. We can discuss this towards the end of the summer but there is always a spot for you. Even if you just want to come in and work a few days a week or work from home I will find a way to make it work for you,” Lena said as Sam felt a huge weight lift off her shoulder. 

“Thank you, Lena you have no idea how much that means to me,” Sam said as she reached over and squeezed Lena’s hand before both ladies turned their attention back to the game. It ended 10 minutes later with Ruby’s team winning 5-2. They decided after the game they would walk over to the ice cream stand in the park and just sit and enjoy the day. They were almost done eating when Ruby suddenly jumped up and ran over to a group of women. Lena looked up and immediately made eye contact with Kara. 

“Alex,” Ruby shouted. 

“Hey!” Alex shouted as she immediately hugged Ruby and pulled back. Ruby hugged Maggie and Kara before standing back in front of the group. 

“Hey Ruby, how did the soccer game go?” Maggie said noticing the uniform. 

“We won, I scored 2 goals,” Ruby said proudly as she high fived Alex who had raised up her hand. 

“Nice good job,” Alex said as she looked over and noticed Kara staring at Lena who was still sitting on the ground with Sam. They both got up and made their way over. 

“Hey ladies,” Sam said as she hugged all three of them and looked over at Lena who for the first time in her life looked shy. 

“Hey, I guess you had the same idea as us with the ice cream,” Alex said pointing to Ruby’s cone. “Hey Ruby, why don’t you come help me pick out a flavor. I already know what kind Kara will want,” Alex said as Ruby made her way over with Alex to grab a few cones, Sam trailed behind them not knowing if she should stay with Lena or not. Maggie made eye contact with Kara who nodded her head and Maggie took that as a que to head over to the ice cream stand with the rest of the girls. 

Lena didn’t know if she should talk or let Kara say something first. She was about to say something when Kara spoke up. 

“It’s a beautiful day out isn’t it,” Kara said suddenly feeling very nervous. 

“Yes, it is,” Lena said chuckling softly. “Look Kara about last night,” Lena started to say as Kara cut her off. 

“Lena last night is fuzzy for me but if I said anything to hurt you, I am sorry. I was angry, and kind of a mess so can we just forget last night happened,” Kara said looking down at the ground. 

“Kara you didn’t say anything that I didn’t deserve but sure we can forget about last night,” Lena said as she looked over to the girls getting ice cream. She knew they were taking quick glances to make sure both girls were okay. 

“Look Lena I know you want to talk, and I didn’t think I was ready, but I think now I might be. I have some things I want to say to you as well. Do you think we could maybe we could get together tomorrow and just discuss things?” Kara asked as Lena nodded her head. 

“That would work for me. Say around noon?” Lena said as Kara looked back up and nodded. 

“Noon would be good, want to meet at my apartment?” Kara asked. 

“Sure, sounds good,” Lena said glad that they could get through the conversation without any unpleasantries. Kara went to turn and go grab her ice cream from Alex when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned back and saw Lena immediately pull her hand back. 

“Sorry old habit I guess,” Lena said as she looked down. 

“It’s okay,” Kara said. That touch brought back old memories for her. She loved when Lena would softly grab her arm. She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the conversation in front of her. 

“I just realized I need your apartment address,” Lena said as Kara nodded. 

“Right, let me just write it down,” Kara said as Lena handed her phone over and Kara typed it in her screen.

“Thank you,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head handing Lena’s phone back to her. 

“See you tomorrow,” Kara replied as she turned around and walked over towards Alex. Lena made her way over and after a few minutes the girls parted ways again. Sam, Ruby and Lena headed out of the park as Maggie, Alex and Kara made their way in and sat down on a bench eating the rest of their ice cream. It was quiet, and Alex could tell Kara was deep in thought at this point. She gave her a minute to think before saying anything. 

“Hey Kar,” Alex said as Kara’s head snapped up. 

“Yeah,” Kara said realizing she had probably spaced out. 

“You okay?” Alex asked even though she knew she probably wasn’t. 

“Fine, what do we want to do the rest of the day?” Kara asked. Alex though about pressing her sister further but knew she was exhausted, so she let it slide this time. 

“We could go back to the apartment and do a movie day, maybe order some Chinese food?” Maggie suggested and seeing Kara’s small smile knew she had made the right choice. 

0000

Lena got back to her apartment later that night after spending most of the day with Ruby and Sam. She suddenly started to feel really nervous about her talk with Kara tomorrow. She wasn’t even sure what she would say to her but knew that Kara deserved the truth. If nothing else Lena could at least give her that. She poured herself a glass of wine and made her way over to the couch with her tablet, so she could go through some emails from work. She couldn’t ignore the pit that was growing in her stomach though as she set her tablet down and walked over to the balcony. Looking out at a city that used to bring her so much happiness she suddenly felt so empty inside. She had friends here but the one person who meant the most to her could barely look her in the eyes. She knew she had made the right choice in coming back but she didn’t realize just how hard it would be to come face to face with her past here. She was tired of running, she had been doing it her whole life and for the first time she wanted to stay and see what would happen. She spent a few more minutes looking out at the sky before walking back in and heading to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Be right there,” Kara yelled as she walked over to her apartment door and opened it up to see Lena standing right in front of her. 

“Hey this is a beautiful place,” Lena said as Kara let her in and she looked around. It was a pretty small apartment, but Lena knew that Kara spent most of her time either working or with Alex and Maggie. 

“Thanks, do you want some tea or water?” Kara asked as Lena thought for a moment. 

“Tea would be great thank you,” Lena replied as she set her purse down and sat at the table. A minute later Kara set a mug down in front of Lena and saw that it had her favorite kind of tea bag in it. She smiled thinking of old memories but quickly stopped remembering why she was there. Kara made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table across from Lena. Both girls drank from their mugs in silence and took turns glancing at each other. 

“Let me just start off by saying I am sorry for everything. For leaving the way I did and for not telling you I was coming back to town. I know you deserve an explanation for why I left in the first place and I want to tell you now. I wished I would have just explained everything to you that night I left but I was scared of what might happen,” Lena said as Kara looked up at her. 

“What do you mean?” Kara said with a puzzled look on her face. 

“A few days before I left, I got a letter from Lex. He had one of his assistants deliver it to me,” Lena said as she watched Kara’s face turn from confusion to anger. “Lena why didn’t you tell me. He didn’t hurt you or anything did he,” Kara said suddenly feeling protective of Lena. 

“No nothing like that. He just made it very clear to me that if I continued what we had that it would end in you or your family hurt or worse,” Lena said looking back at Kara.

“Lena I can take care of myself and my family,” Kara said getting angrier. She could feel every emotion she had for the past 2 years building and knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped.

“I know you can Kara, but Lex is a psychopath. You and I both know that. It wasn’t just your life at stake, he was talking about your cousin, Eliza, Maggie, Alex and everyone else you love. Kara he would stop at nothing to make sure he kept true to his word and I wasn’t going to be the reason that any of you got hurt,” Lena said getting to the verge of tears. 

“I did get hurt. Lena when you walked out on me and just left everything we had built together it ripped my heart out. I couldn’t get out of bed for days and I am just getting back to a place where I feel like me again. At least I was until I saw you again. Lena what happened to us telling each other everything. We made a promise and you could have come to me and I would have helped you,” Kara said trying to keep her anger in check. 

“Kara I will never forgive myself for the way I left you and how much I hurt you, but I couldn’t go to you. Lex made sure of that. He hired someone to go to Midvale that night. Lex had him waiting outside out Eliza’s house and if I didn’t end things, he was going to kill her,” Lena said as Kara took a step back. 

“How did we miss this? Alex, Maggie and I spent so much time looking into Cadmus and we looked into Lex too,” Kara said starting to beat herself up for not trying harder. 

“My mom and Cadmus had no idea this was going on and as far as looking into Lex, he had people everywhere. Even in prison he had a whole underground network that operated for him. It would have been almost impossible for you to figure it out,” Lena replied. 

“Tell me something though, Lex died six months ago. Why didn’t you come back or tell me then,” Kara asked, and Lena’s face changed knowing this was bound to come up. 

“Kara…” Lena started and then stopped not sure what to say. 

“Lena, I understand why you left, and I owe you a thank you for saving Eliza’s life but if Lex was gone than she was no longer in danger, none of us were,” Kara said trying to process everything she had just learned. 

“Kara, I wanted to come right back and tell you everything when he died. I got on the plane and then before it left, I started to think that maybe you were better off without me. I figured you would be too hurt and mad to talk to me, so I got off and never turned back” Lena responded. 

“Well you should have let me make that decision for myself. Lena do you have any idea how much I beat myself up for you leaving. I figured you were just another name to add to the list of people who left me. Was I not enough for you to come back to?” Kara asked as the tears started falling. 

“Kara you are more than enough for me. I am so sorry, I made a lot of mistakes and I should have at least tried to reach out to you. I just couldn’t live with myself if you or your family got hurt. I seem to come with a lot of danger and it isn’t as if you need any more of that in your life. Look I get it if you never want to talk to me again, but I just thought you deserved a chance to hear me out and get things off your chest,” Lena said looking up at Kara who was still crying. 

“I think I just need some time to think, this is a lot to process,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head. 

“Of course, take as much time as you need. Thank you for meeting with me and hearing me out,” Lena said as she got up and grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. 

“Lena wait,” Kara said surprising Lena by wrapping her up in a hug. “Thank you for saving Eliza,” Kara said letting the hug linger for a moment. She missed the comfort she always felt in Lena’s arms. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“You’re welcome. I love your family and I would do anything to protect them,” Lena said. 

“I am sorry about Lex,” Kara whispered. 

“He was insane. The world is better off without him,” Lena replied. 

“He was still your brother,” Kara replied knowing that Lena used to be close to him when they were kids. 

“Yeah well he made his choices but thank you,” Lena said back. 

“I’m going to go but if you want to talk more or anything just call me,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head and she walked out the door. 

Kara took a minute to compose herself before reaching over to the counter for her phone. She dialed Alex’s number and waited. 

“Hey, you okay?” Alex asked and immediately heard muffled crying coming from the other side of the phone. “I’ll be there in ten,” Alex said as Kara hung up. Maggie had gotten called into work this morning for a case so Alex shot her a quick text letting her know where she would be and then headed out the door. She made it over there and opened Kara’s door to find her sister laying on the couch still crying. It broke her heart to see her sister so lost and hurt but she was hoping she at least got some answers on what happened. She walked over to the couch and opened up her arms as Kara fell into them and the two laid there for close to an hour in silence. Kara finally sat up and looked at Alex. 

“If you want to talk I am here, or we can watch a movie, or just keep laying here. Whatever you want let me know,” Alex said brushing Kara’s hair out of her face. 

“She told me why she left, and the worst part is I can’t even be mad at her for it. Alex, she did it to save Eliza,” Kara said as Alex’s face turned to confusion. 

“What do you mean Kara?” Alex asked sitting up more on the couch. 

“Lex threatened to kill Eliza, he had a man waiting outside her house on the night Lena left me and if she didn’t end things, he was going to kill Eliza,” Kara said as Alex’s face turned to horror. 

“What!” Alex said with shock as Kara nodded her head. 

“I know. Alex how can I be mad at her when she did what she did to save Eliza’s life,” Kara replied. 

“Kara you are allowed to feel however you feel. I mean if definitely changes things knowing that was the reason. I can’t believe Lex would go to that extreme,” Alex said as Kara looked down. Alex immediately caught on to what Kara was thinking. “Hey, look at me,” Alex said making sure Kara looked in her eyes before continuing. “Lex was a despicable human being and there is no place in this world for someone like him,” Alex said. 

“Is there really something that wrong with me that he would kill another human being just so his sister wouldn’t be associated with me?” Kara asked. 

“No Kara there is nothing wrong with you. Lex was a monster, I mean you know that he tried to kill Clark. Look you are amazing, there is nothing wrong with you and don’t let him or anyone else try and make you feel like you are anything less,” Alex responded. 

“Kara nodded her head and looked outside for a minute before turning back. I kind of went off on Lena for not telling me about it sooner after Lex died. She said she was going to but backed out. She said she thought she would bring me more trouble and that she thought I would be too hurt or mad to want to talk to her,” Kara said as Alex nodded her head. 

“She probably should have told you the reason sooner but Kara maybe she also felt like she wasn’t deserving enough to be with you. I mean she also didn’t have the easiest childhood and it couldn’t have been easy growing up a part of the notorious Luthor family,” Alex said carefully not wanting to upset Kara anymore. 

“I know, and I think I can forgive her but I think I need a little time to process everything,” Kara said as Alex looked at her. 

“Of course, the past 2 years have been really hard for you and there are still a lot of feelings and unresolved things between the two of you so of course take some time,” Alex said. 

“Alex, I don’t want Eliza to ever know about this,” Kara said as Alex nodded her head. 

“I agree with you on that,” Alex responded back. She was about to say something else when her cell phone went off. Noticing it was the DEO she held up a finger to Kara and picked up the phone. 

“Danvers,” she answered. “Alright I will be there in twenty,” Alex said a minute later before hanging up. She turned to Kara who had already changed into her suit. A small smile appeared on her face. 

“Super hearing remember,” Kara said as Alex laughed. “You guys want some extra help?” Kara said as Alex nodded her head. 

“Of course, meet you there,” Alex responded as she watched Kara fly out the window. She made her way down the stairs and outside picking up her phone and calling Maggie on the way over. She had a mission to go to but there was something the needed Maggie to do for her. 

0000

Lena sat down at her office desk. She thought she would feel a sense of relief after telling Kara but all she felt was guilt. Something Kara had said was bothering her, why she had waited so long to tell her after Lex had died. She knew she could have gone back and explained herself to Kara right after Lex was gone. Knowing Kara, the girl would have understood and probably forgiven her but maybe this was her way out of the relationship. Lena wasn’t good enough for Kara anyways. Kara needed someone who was strong, and Lena seemed that way from the outside, but she was weak inside. She got up and made her way across her office to grab a drink. She was in the middle of pouring it when she heard a knock and saw the door opened. She didn’t think Jess would be in today since it was Sunday. She was surprised when she saw Maggie come in instead. 

“Hey, don’t worry I am not here to arrest you,” Maggie said as Lena softly chuckled remembering the first time Maggie had come to her office. 

“You sure?” Lena said as Maggie held up her hands. 

“I promise, mind if I come in?” Maggie asked as she watched Lena nod her head. 

“Of course, want a drink?” Lena said as Maggie nodded and she poured another drink. She brought them both over to the couch as both women sat down. “I am assuming you want to know how my conversation with Kara went?” Lena asked as she looked over at Maggie who just shook her head. 

“No just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Maggie said as she watched a small smile appear on Lena’s face. “I know it couldn’t have been an easy conversation,” Maggie continued.

“I guess I thought I would feel better when I told her,” Lena said as she stopped talking. “I don’t know Maggie I just feel kind of numb,” Lena said as she took another sip of her drink. 

“Well I don’t blame you, it’s a difficult situation. Lena, I know Kara and that girl is one of the most forgiving and kindhearted people I know. She will come around,” Maggie responded as she watched Lena take another drink. 

“I know she is. I just don’t know if I can forgive myself. I mean Maggie I don’t think I ever really deserved Kara,” Lena said take another long swig of her drink and finished it off. She stood up to refill but suddenly felt a hand on her wrist. 

“Hey just sit down for a minute,” Maggie said as Lena nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. This time just a little closer to Maggie. “Lena if anyone deserves to find happiness and peace it is you. Look I see a lot of myself in you. We both grew up in families that disapproved of us and made us feel like we would never be enough. It took me a long time to realize that I was good enough to be with Alex and that I deserved all the happiness that came with it. Lena you made mistakes, but I also know you are the reason why the closest person I have ever had to a mom is alive,” Maggie said as Lena let a tear fall from her eye. 

“Alex told you,” Lena said. 

“Yeah she did. I can’t even imagine having to make that choice to leave the person you love to save someone,” Maggie responded. 

“At the time it felt like the easiest choice though. I couldn’t let Kara and Alex lose their mother. I mean Kara has already lost hers and they both already lost Jeremiah, so the choice was easy for me. Honestly Eliza was more of a mom for me than Lillian ever was. I just don’t know why I didn’t tell Kara sooner. I think after Lex died, I just let all the things my family ever said to me get into my head. I convinced myself that Kara would be better off without me but to be honest I think I was scared of getting close to Kara and then the possibility of losing her again. The first time I left almost destroyed me. I couldn’t face that again,” Lena said. 

“I get it Lena. I get that you were scared. Did you tell Kara this earlier?” Maggie asked as Lena shook her head. “I think she would understand if you explained it to her,” Maggie continued. 

“I just… that was Kara’s moment to just be allowed to say whatever she was feeling. She hasn’t had that chance and she deserved her moment to lay everything she had been feeling on me. I honestly expected her to get angrier than she did,” Lena said. 

“I think she was probably scared of being too harsh on you,” Maggie suggested. 

“I figured that much. Was she okay?” Lena asked. 

“She will be,” Maggie said as Lena nodded her head. “Hey what do you say we get out of here. We can grab dinner or something,” Maggie said as Lena nodded her head and got up grabbing her purse off her desk. The two made their way out of the office and down the elevator. 

Maggie returned back to her apartment two hours later and found Alex sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled at her as Maggie came over and kissed her on the lips. 

“Hey, mission go alright?” Maggie asked as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers before making her way over to sit next to her wife on the couch. 

“Yeah it was quick, pretty straightforward,” Alex said as she put her book down and grabbed the beer Maggie was handing her. “How was Lena?” Alex asked. 

“Found her at her office, she seemed alright. She is beating herself up a lot over everything and I don’t know if she can forgive herself,” Maggie said as Alex nodded her head. 

“Sounds about right,” Alex said as Maggie chuckled. 

“How is Kara?” Maggie asked as she leaned into Alex’s side. 

“She cried for a while, we talked a little and then went on the mission. I asked her if she wanted to hang out here with us, but she said she just wanted to fly around for a while,” Alex responded as she kissed the top of Maggie’s head. “I think the talk was actually really good for her. She finally has some clarity that she desperately needed,” Alex said as Maggie looked up at her. 

“I think it was good for both of them. I think they both are going to struggle for a while with it and all the feelings that come up but they both took the first step today to fix something that was broken,” Maggie said. 

“I agree. We will keep an eye on them, but something tells me they will both be okay. There are clearly still feelings there on both sides and whether they can ever be together again I don’t know but maybe they can both find some peace,” Alex said as she laid back further on the couch and snuggled up with Maggie. 

“I love you,” Maggie said as she kissed Alex. 

“I love you too,” Alex responded kissing her wife back then closed her eyes feeling safe in her embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Kara and Lena had talked. Lena hadn’t heard from Kara since then but wasn’t surprised. She wasn’t even sure if she would hear back from her. Lena had a long day at work and after eating some dinner she got in the shower. A few minutes later she finished taking a shower and was on her couch getting ready to go through some emails when she heard a thump on her balcony. She was about to reach over and get her gun when she noticed the person who was outside. She got up quickly and opened the door. 

“Kara, is something wrong?” Lena asked as she let the girl into the room. 

“I just was flying around, and I don’t know why but I ended up here,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head. 

“Okay, do you want to change?” Lena said as Kara nodded her head. Lena went into her bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats as she handed them to Kara. Kara made her way into the bathroom and came out a minute later. 

“Thank you,” Kara said as she looked around. Realizing she hadn’t been in this apartment since they had fought, and Lena had left. “Brings back some memories,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head. 

“Yeah I was actually going to check with you. I was thinking about finding a new place and just wanted to make sure it was okay if I sold this place,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head. 

“Yeah I am fine with that,” Kara said as she went over to the couch and sat down. Lena followed her over and sat on the opposite end. “I had a lot of time to think while I was flying around just now, and I just wanted to talk, if that is okay with you,” Kara said as she looked at Lena. 

“Of course,” Lena said as she motioned for Kara to continue. 

“I understand why you did what you did Lena and I can’t be mad at you for that. I want to, but I can’t. Eliza always made me feel like I was a part of the Danvers and I don’t know what I would do without her. I think what bothered me was that you didn’t tell me sooner about why you made the choice you did. I took it personally and figured that it must have meant something was wrong with me but the more I thought about it the more I realized maybe it was more something that was going on with you. Lena, I know that you have fought all your life to feel like you were good enough and I just want you to understand that you were always enough for me. You were more than enough. I never thought about what you must have been going through that whole time we were apart, and I am sorry for that,” Kara said as she looked up at Lena. 

“Kara you don’t need to apologize okay I am the one who needs to be apologizing,” Lena said as Kara shook her head and scooted a little closer down the couch. 

“Lena you did apologize. Let’s just both agree that we stop apologizing and start to move on. Look we both made mistakes in our relationship and I think we both feel guilty for different reasons but that’s all in the past now. I want to move towards the future and we can’t do that unless we both agree to move forward from this,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Lena said with a smirk on her face. “Kara you were always more than enough for me too,” Lena continued as Kara looked up at her with love in her eyes. Lena thought she would never see that again. “I know that things will be different between us now, I mean too much has happened for it not to be but if you are willing to, I would really like a second chance,” Lena said, and Kara could sense the nerves in her voice. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Kara replied with the words Lena had just used seconds before and her nerves suddenly all washed away. “You were right though, things are going to be different. I think if this is going to work, we have to take it slow,” Kara responded as Lena nodded her head. 

“I completely agree with you, look for now let’s just work on building our friendship again and see where things go from there. Maybe we can do a lunch sometime this week like we used to and just catch up,” Lena said. 

“Sounds like a plan. Lena…” Kara started to say as she trailed off hearing her cell phone go off. Seeing it was from the DEO she quickly answered it and was only on the phone for a few seconds before hanging up. “Sorry I have to go, Supergirl emergency. I’ll text you later and we can figure out what day to meet for lunch,” Kara said as she stood up. 

“Alright sounds good and Kara, please be careful,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head and quickly went to change back into her Supergirl outfit before flying out from the balcony off into the night sky. Lena stood out on the balcony for a few minutes before making her way back inside. Kara’s words stuck with her as she poured herself a drink. She was always enough for Kara but why did she never feel like she was enough for herself. Nothing she ever did seemed to be enough and even when she had the perfect life with Kara a few years ago it still didn’t work out the way she had hoped. This was the talk of Lillian and Lex getting into her head, she knew it was, but she didn’t know how to shut it off. Even from the grave Lex still found a way to interfere with Lena’s life. She knew he would be proud of himself for making her feel this way. She hated that even when he was gone, he could still have this effect. She finished off her drink and poured another before going over to the couch. She turned on the tv and saw another successful mission for Supergirl before switching the channel. She spent the next couple minutes lost in though not really paying attention to anything going on around her but was brought back by the sound of her phone going off. It was a text from Kara and she couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. 

Kara: Hey so would you be free to meet on Friday for lunch? 

Lena: I should be. All my meetings are earlier in the week. 

Kara: Perfect, let’s say around noon then. 

Lena: Can’t wait 

Lena sent off the last text and set her phone down. She thought about going for a third drink but though better of it as she got up from the couch and set the glass down on the table. She made her way into her bedroom and got into bed. She picked up her phone and thought about sending another text to Kara but changed her mind. Setting her phone down next to her bed she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

00000 

Across town Kara was getting ready to leave the DEO and head home when she almost ran directly into Maggie. 

“Hey Little Danvers, are you heading home?” Maggie asked with a smile. 

“Yep, I have to get up early tomorrow for an interview. I am working on a new story that is taking up a lot of my time at work,” Kara replied. 

“I can’t wait to read it,” Maggie responded as Kara smiled at her. 

“Maggie you know you don’t have to read all my stories. Just between you and me I don’t think Alex does. She probably just skims them over in case I question her on them,” Kara said as Maggie let out a small chuckle. 

“Kara, I know I don’t have to, but you work hard on them and the least I can do is admire that hard work,” Maggie said as Kara looked down for a moment. 

“Well thank you Maggie, it means a lot to me that you do,” Kara said. “So, I talked to Lena,” Kara continued as Maggie looked at her. 

“Yeah, how did that go?” Maggie asked hesitantly. 

“Surprisingly well. We talked for a little bit and I think we got to a better understanding on where we are both at. We even made plans to get lunch later this week,” Kara said with a small smile. 

“That’s great Kara. I am glad that you two are on speaking terms again,” Maggie responded. 

“I am too. I told her I wanted to take things slow,” Kara said as Maggie nodded her head. 

“I think that is a perfectly reasonable request and probably a smart idea. You both have been through a lot and I know how hard it was on you when she left,” Maggie said. 

“I know and part of me is still scared but I realized something earlier today. I want Lena to be in my life. Maggie, I don’t ever want to lose her again. You know sometimes I wonder where we would be if I had gone and seen her that night. I went off on her for not coming to me sooner and telling me the truth, but I had my chance to go after her and I didn’t take it,” Kara said as Maggie looked at her with sympathy. 

“Kara it doesn’t do yourself any good to beat yourself up over the past. Look I know you felt bad about not going to see her the night we found out Lex died but you didn’t know why Lena had left and you were still really hurt by her at that point,” Maggie responded trying to reason with the younger girl. 

“I know but still she shouldn’t have had to be all alone. I know how horrible Lex was, but he was still her brother,” Kara said sighing. 

“I know Kara and part of me still wishes I had gone to see her and made sure she was okay,” Maggie said. “Like I said though that is in the past. Kara you have a chance now to make up for lost time. You can’t change the past, but you can start changing your future,” Maggie said. 

“Thanks Maggie, I am going to head out. Alex should be coming down in a minute though,” Kara said as she watched a smile appear on the detectives face. 

“Have a goodnight,” Maggie responded as Kara waved and headed out the door. Maggie turned around and saw Alex coming down the hallway. She wrapped her up in a hug before the two separated and held hands walking outside towards their apartment. 

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Alex asked as she looked over towards Maggie. 

“We could pick up a pizza on the way home,” Maggie suggested as Alex smiled and nodded her head. “How was work?” Maggie asked. 

“It was pretty good. I am just really tired,” Alex said as she tried to stop a yawn. 

“I know me too. Sounds like we are in for an early night,” Maggie responded. “Kara told me she is going to get lunch with Lena later this week,” Maggie said as Alex looked over. 

“Yeah she seemed pretty excited about it. I’m happy for them though, it’s definitely a step in the right direction,” Alex said back. 

“I know what you mean. If things go well between them, we should try and schedule a game night. It has been so long since we have had one,” Maggie said as she turned the corner towards the pizza place. 

“Sure, sounds like fun,” Alex said as her and Maggie walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. They got their pizza and were heading up to their apartment when Maggie chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Alex asked smiling at her. 

“You know Kara thinks you don’t read her articles. That you just skim them over to make it seem like you have,” Maggie said laughing more now. 

“What, I am offended,” Alex said sarcastically as she opened the door and set the pizza down on the kitchen table. “To be fair though some of her articles are really long,” Alex said as Maggie laughed again and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. The two sat and ate before settling in bed to watch something on tv. 

0000

Kara laid in bed that night feeling unsettled. She was looking forward to Friday’s lunch with Lena, but she had so many thoughts in her head. She got up out of bed and changed before making her way off her balcony and into the sky. She flew around for a little bit to clear her head and was on her way back home when she realized where she was by. She stopped close outside Lena’s apartment building and hovered in the sky. She focused in and heard a heartbeat. She hadn’t listened out for Lena’s heartbeat in a long time, but it was something she always used to focus on to calm her thoughts when they were together. It was a slow beat and she could tell Lena was probably already passed out for the night. She sat and listened for another minute before going back to her own apartment and getting into bed. She still felt uneasy about the future but for the first time since Lena returned, she felt a sense of peace that maybe everything would work out the way she imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara left Catco around 11:30 and stopped to grab lunch for her and Lena on the way over to her office. She made her way into the building and smiled when she saw Tom, one of the security guards. 

“Hey Tom!” Kara said excitedly. 

“Kara, it’s so good to see you,” Tom said as he smiled back. The two had gotten to know each other well with how often Kara used to go into L-Corp over the years. 

“How is the family doing?” Kara asked. 

“They are doing very good, thank you for asking. Are you here to see Lena?” Tom asked with a smile. 

“Yes, I brought some lunch by for us,” Kara said holding up the bag in her other hand. 

“Alright go ahead up. Hey Kara, don’t be a stranger around here,” Tom said as he let Kara by. 

“I won’t. It was really good to see you Tom,” Kara said as she waved and made her way towards the elevator. She got on and pushed the button for Lena’s office. She suddenly started to feel nervous the closer she got to Lena’s floor. The doors opened, and she made her way off just as Lena was coming around the corner. She smiled when she saw Kara. 

“Hey, thanks for grabbing the food,” Lena said as she opened her office door and motioned for Kara to follow her inside.

“You’re welcome,” Kara said as she followed Lena into the office and set the food down on the table as she sat on the couch. “Hopefully you weren’t too busy with work today,” Kara said as she started to pull out food and hand Lena hers. 

“I had a few meetings come up this morning, but the rest of my day was pretty calm,” Lena said as she started to open up her food. 

“That’s good. I just turned in one of the stories I have been working on for a few weeks,” Kara said as she took a bite of food. 

“That’s exciting. I am looking forward to reading it,” Lena said as Kara smiled. 

“You don’t have to,” Kara replied shyly. 

“I know but I want to,” Lena said as she smiled at Kara. 

The two spent the next hour eating and chatting before Kara got a call from the DEO. She hung up the phone and was getting ready to leave when she thought of something. 

“Hey so we are having game night tonight if you want to come. If you are busy don’t worry,” Kara said as Lena thought for a moment before speaking. 

“That sounds fun actually. What time?” Lena asked. 

“8 at Alex and Maggie’s place. Sam is coming. We invited Ruby, but she already had a sleepover planned,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head. 

“Alright sounds good, I will see you later,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head and made her way out of the office. 

00000

Lena and Sam showed up together at Alex and Maggie’s apartment a little after 8. Maggie opened the door and let both of them in.

“Hey good to see both of you,” Maggie said as she shut the door and made her way back into the kitchen. Can I get either of you something to drink?” Maggie asked. 

“Red wine would be good, thank you,” Lena said as Sam nodded her head in agreement. Maggie went to pour the glasses as Alex came around the corner.

“Hey Sam. Hey Lena. Good to see both of you,” Alex said as she came over and hugged both of them. 

“Thanks for having us over,” Sam said as she grabbed the glass of wine that Maggie put in front of her. 

“Of course, Nia and Brainy should be here soon,” Alex said as she went over to grab a drink. 

J’onn came over and Lena immediately got up from her chair and hugged him. 

“I missed you,” he said as he hugged Lena back.

“I missed you too,” Lena replied. The two had formed a tight bond and Lena missed the conversations she used to have with J’onn when she had left. 

Lena pulled back from the hug and excused herself to go over and join Kara on the couch. 

“Hey, I am really glad you showed up,” Kara said as Lena took a sip from her wine. 

“I am too. I missed game night,” Lena said as Kara smiled slightly. 

“I know, I haven’t had any competition since you left,” Kara said. 

“Hey, I heard that,” Maggie yelled over as Kara and Lena laughed. 

“But really it’s nice having the whole family together again,” Kara said as Lena’s heart swelled. Kara always made her feel like she was a part of the group and she was glad that with everything that had happened that feeling still remained. 

“I know what you mean,” Lena said as she looked around the room. Surrounded by all the people that made her feel safe and loved she suddenly began to feel overwhelmed. She quickly got up and made her way over towards the bedroom. Kara sensed something was going on and got up to follow her. 

“Hey, talk to me,” Kara said as she closed the bedroom door and grabbed Lena’s hand. 

“Sorry I just really missed everybody. I guess I didn’t realize it until I saw all of you together,” Lena said as she took a deep breath. 

“I know that every single person in this room missed you. Some more than others,” Kara said with a smile as Lena smirked. 

“Partners for games?” Lena asked as she looked at Kara. 

“Always. We are going to destroy everyone. If you ask me Maggie has won too many times in a row. She needs to be humbled,” Kara said as Lena laughed. 

“Well I guess it is up to us then,” Lena said as Kara smiled. They both stood there for a few seconds before Kara made her way back towards the door and opened it as the two went out to the main room. Kara saw that Brainy and Nia had arrived as she made her way back toward the kitchen. 

“Don’t do anything in our apartment,” Alex said with a grin as Kara hit her on the shoulder. 

“Alex,” Kara said with an annoyed voice. “We were just talking,” Kara said as Alex looked back at her.

“I know, just saying,” Alex said back as Kara laughed and made her way over to greet everyone else. They all talked for a few minutes before starting the first game. 

0000

It was hours later when game night finally wrapped up leaving only Lena and Kara left at Alex and Maggie’s place. Sam had left earlier to go pick up Ruby who wasn’t feeling well from her sleepover. The two had come together but Lena didn’t want to leave yet so she told Sam to go and that she would figure out a way to get home.

“Hey, I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks again for the invitation,” Lena said as she sat on the couch next to Maggie. Alex and Kara were on the other couch across from them. 

“I am really glad you came. Although I am not happy to see my winning streak ended by you two,” Maggie said with a smirk as everyone laughed. 

“Yeah I am with Maggie. I forgot how unfair it was to pair you two together for game night. You make too good of a team,” Alex said. 

“We do make a good team don’t we,” Kara said as she looked up and caught a small smile on Lena’s face. Kara felt a flutter that she hadn’t felt in a long time. The feeling she used to get when she looked at Lena. She felt her cheeks growing warm and hoped Lena wouldn’t notice. 

“Alright I should probably head out,” Lena said as she stood up and put her wine glass over in the sink. 

“You know I was thinking of going to,” Kara said as she watched Alex and Maggie share a glance before getting up as well. They all said goodbye and headed out the door making their way downstairs and outside.

“I was going to come have my driver come pick me up, but it is such a nice night out,” Lena said as she looked over towards Kara. 

“Why don’t I walk you back to your place,” Kara suggested as Lena smiled. 

“Sounds good. You know I was really nervous to come over tonight,” Lena said as Kara looked over at her. “I guess I was worried things wouldn’t be like they used to but being in that room with everyone just felt right. It felt like old times,” Lena said.

“It did. Do you remember the first time you came to game night?” Kara asked as Lena smiled.

“Yes. I remember I was scared. It’s funny a room full of businessmen in a board meeting wouldn’t scare me but the thought of meeting the two of them did. I still didn’t know Alex and Maggie that well and I just wanted them to like me and do you remember what you said?” Lena asked as Kara nodded her head. 

“I said that they would have to be crazy not to like you. That I liked you and because of that they would like you to,” Kara responded. 

“I was still scared but knowing you were there made me feel safe. You have always made me feel safe. Even when we first met there was just something about you,” Lena said as she stopped in front of her building and turned towards Kara.

“I’m glad I made you feel that way. I always knew how amazing you were, and I just wanted you to know it as well. To know you had no reason to be afraid of what people would think about you,” Kara said. 

“You always knew me better than anyone, maybe even better than I knew myself. I would invite you up, but we are taking this slow right?” Lena said as she bit her lip and it took everything in Kara’s power to not give in and go up to Lena’s apartment. 

“Right. I should get going anyways I have a busy day tomorrow,” Kara replied. “We can hug though, I mean friends do that,” Kara suggested as Lena laughed and the two embraced each other in a hug. Kara held on for a few extra seconds not wanting to let go. She pulled back and smiled as she watched Lena turn around and make her way inside before turning around and walking back towards her place. 

Lena shut her apartment door behind her and leaned against the wall. Part of her wished Kara had come up with her, but she also knew that she couldn’t screw this up again. She knew what Kara and her both needed was time. When Kara had hugged her though it felt so right. She had missed her touch so much. She never knew how much she craved it until it was gone. She remembered the first time Kara had wrapped her up in her arms and how safe and loved she had felt. It was the reason why it made her decision to leave so hard. Knowing she would never get to feel that again was unbearable. She knew she couldn’t lose Kara again, knew she probably wouldn’t survive that. A ding from her phone pulled her from her thoughts as she looked down and smiled seeing a message from Kara. 

Kara: Hey I am home. 

Lena: Good. Thank you for inviting me tonight, I had a lot of fun. 

Kara: I am really glad you came. How about we do dinner tomorrow night? 

Lena: Dinner sounds perfect. Does 7 work for you?

Kara: Sounds great! Goodnight Lena. I will see you tomorrow. 

Lena smiled as she put her phone down next to her bed and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

00000

Across town Kara closed the door to her apartment and immediately dialed Alex on her phone. She waited 2 rings before hearing a voice. 

“Yes Kara,” Alex said as she heard Maggie laughing in the background.

“Hey, can you put me on speakerphone. I need advice,” Kara said as she heard Maggie’s voice on the line. 

“I am surprised you aren’t with Lena right now with the way you two were looking at each other all night,” Maggie said. 

“I almost went up to her apartment with her,” Kara replied. 

“I mean I was just joking but what happened?” Maggie asked. 

“Well I walked Lena back to her apartment and we were talking the whole way. I guess reminiscing about the past. Anyways so we got to her apartment and we are standing there, and she said that she would invite me up to her apartment but that we were supposed to take things slow. But she sort of said it as a question or at least I thought it was a question. Maybe she just meant it as a statement…” Kara rambled. 

“Kara take a deep breath,” Alex said as Maggie chuckled in the background. 

“Sorry. So anyways I told her that yeah, I should probably get going because I was busy tomorrow. I hugged her before she left though, and I think maybe the hug lasted a few seconds longer than a normal one. I pulled back though and said bye and she went upstairs. I just texted her though and made plans for dinner tomorrow night,” Kara said. 

“Wow this is a lot to process,” Maggie said jokingly as Alex hit on the shoulder.

“Maggie I am serious. I need help,” Kara whined. 

“Alright Little Danvers I am sorry no more joking. Look it sounds to me like Lena wanted you to come up to her apartment but probably also was worried about rushing things,” Maggie responded. 

“Yeah I am with Maggie on this one. Kara, I think it’s really good that you and Lena are working things out, but I just want you to be careful okay,” Alex said. 

“I know. I am scared of things falling apart again but Alex I don’t want to wonder what would have happened if I didn’t try,” Kara responded. 

“I know Kara. Look enjoy dinner tomorrow night with her and see where things go. I think maybe you should voice your concerns with Lena. There is a good chance she is feeling the same way,” Alex suggested. 

“Yeah I know we need to talk. Alright I am going to go to bed but thank you. Both of you,” Kara said as she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You’re welcome Little Danvers, get some rest,” Maggie responded. 

“I love you Kara,” Alex said. 

“Love both of you. Goodnight,” Kara said as she hung up phone. She got ready for bed and a few minutes later got under the sheets. She closed her eyes and went to bed that night thinking of Lena.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena showed up to the restaurant 15 minutes early. She had called that morning and made reservations for 7 at one of their favorite restaurants. She had texted Kara earlier with the details then got busy with work, so she hadn’t talked to her since then. Lena was seated at her table and ordered Kara’s favorite bottle of wine for them to drink. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was 6:55. She looked over the menu for a few minutes seeing if they had added any new items since she had been gone. The next time she looked at her watch she noticed it was 5 minutes past 7. She frowned knowing Kara was usually never late. The girl was almost annoyingly right on time. She knew Kara had a lot going on at Catco today so figured she was just running a few minutes behind. She sent of a quick text to her though just checking in. The waiter came back over with a glass of wine that she began to take sips from. She sat for a while longer. It was getting close to 7:25 so Lena pulled her phone out again and tried to call Kara. She cursed under her breath when the phone went straight to voice mail. She hung up and took another sip of wine. Kara wouldn’t ditch her, would she? She knew that she had hurt Kara, but this felt too cruel. She hadn’t been imagining the moment they shared last night outside her apartment, had she? No, Kara wouldn’t do that. Even if she was hurt and couldn’t bring herself to go on the date she would have called and let Lena know. 

15 more minutes passed before Lena waived the waiter over and asked for a check. She paid and walked outside toward her driver. She got in the backseat of her car as she looked out the window. She felt her throat tightening and her eyes began to burn. It was only a matter of time until the tears would fall but she wouldn’t do that till she was back in the safety of her apartment. Upset or not she was still a Luthor and she had a reputation to uphold. Maybe her family had been right all along. Maybe she was incapable of having someone love her. She was pulled from her thoughts by a ringing on her phone. For a moment she had a glimmer of hope that Kara was calling her letting her know she got caught up in some sort of emergency. That hope fell when she saw Maggie’s name instead. 

“What,” Lena said sharper than she meant to. 

“Lena sorry I should have called you earlier. I know you and Kara had your date planned for 7,” Maggie said. 

“Yeah well she didn’t show,” Lena said with a bitterness in her tone. 

“Lena there was an emergency tonight and Supergirl was needed,” Maggie said as Lena felt herself relax. Kara didn’t ditch her she just got pulled away with something important. 

“Oh okay. Wait why are you calling and telling me this and not Kara?” Lena asked as she began to feel a pit in her stomach. 

“Kara got hurt tonight. She is okay… well I mean not okay, but she is at the DEO with Alex,” Maggie said as Lena put her hand over the speaker and told her driver a new address to go to. “Lena, I think you should come,” Maggie suggested as Lena’s driver turned around and headed the other way. 

“I am already on my way,” Lena said as she said goodbye and hung up her phone. The car ride felt like an eternity but within a few minutes she was in front of the DEO and making her way through the doors. She almost collided with Maggie who was waiting for her at the entrance. 

“Maggie what happened tonight?” Lena asked with desperation in her voice as the two made their way through the halls. 

“We were having trouble containing an incident downtown until Kara showed up. We didn’t realize that the men had Kryptonite on them, so Kara got really weak. We were able to finally capture them but not before they did some damage to Kara. Alex got her back to the DEO and got her under the lamps. Look she is going to be fine. She bruised a couple ribs and got a stab wound in her leg but a few hours under the lamps and she will be back to her old self. I’m sorry I didn’t call you sooner,” Maggie said as Lena waved her away. 

“You don’t need to apologize. All I care about is that Kara is safe,” Lena said as Maggie nodded her head and led her into the med bay. Lena walked in and saw Alex sitting next to Kara’s bed holding her hand as the younger girl had her eyes closed. Alex looked up and saw Lena. She stood up and made her way over to the two other girls by the door. 

“Hey, she has been asleep for a bit, but she should be up soon. I am going to grab some paperwork to fill out but let me know if she needs anything,” Alex said as she stopped before walking out into the hallway and gave Lena a quick hug. Maggie waited until Alex pulled back and the two made their way out towards Alex’s office. Lena sat down in the chair Alex had just got up from and grabbed Kara’s hand. This was always the worst part for her. Having to see Kara so fragile after something went wrong in a fight. It always shook her to her core. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kara’s ear as the girl shifted slightly and slowly opened up her eyes. She smiled slightly as she saw Lena. Her face suddenly shifted though as she registered where she was. 

“Lena oh no our date. I was supposed to be done and ready to meet you. I am so sorry,” Kara said as Lena shushed her. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that. We will have plenty of chances to go on a date. Right now, you just need to focus on getting better okay,” Lena said as she brushed a finger across Kara’s cheek. Kara nodded her head and tried to sit up slightly but grimaced as soon as she felt the pain in her ribs. “Hey, take is easy,” Lena said as she tried to help Kara get into a better position. “Is that better?” Lena asked as Kara nodded her head. 

“Yeah now that you are here it is,” Kara said with a small smile. She took a deep breath and looked into Lena’s eyes. She was about to speak when she noticed a tear falling down Lena’s face. She reached out and brushed it away. “Lena I am okay,” Kara said. 

“I know. I was just so scared. I thought you ditched me when you didn’t show up and I was angry but then Maggie called and told me what happened and all I could think about was what would happen if you didn’t make it and I never got a chance to make it right. Kara, I know we said we would work on being friends and go from there, but I don’t ever want to have to go another day without you in it,” Lena said as she felt a few more tears fall from her eyes. 

“I know what you mean. I should have told you last night that I wanted you and wanted us, but I guess I got scared. When I was out there tonight there was a moment when I could feel myself getting weaker and I got really scared. All I wanted was to see you one more time, to hold you and kiss you and Lena I don’t want to wait either,” Kara said as Lena put her hand on Kara’s face and pulled close to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She held it for a few seconds before pulling back slightly and putting her head against Kara’s. 

“I think that we both know we want this. I think that we need to have a conversation though. Not right now, right now I just want to enjoy this moment and obviously it’s not a great time with these circumstances,” Lena said pointing around to Kara in a hospital bed as they both laughed softly. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kara said as she laid back down slightly but kept her hand intertwined with Lena’s not wanting to lose her touch. She closed her eyes still tired from the fight and fell back asleep a few minutes later feeling Lena’s hand running through her hair. 

000000

Alex had discharged Kara the next morning with instructions to take it easy for the next day or two. The cut in her leg was mostly healed and her bruised ribs were feeling a lot better. Lena had offered to take Kara back to her apartment to watch over the girl and make sure she was okay. They had gotten back from the DEO a few hours ago and Kara had fallen asleep not long after on Lena’s couch. Lena had sat on the other end working on her laptop as she kept a close eye on Kara. She noticed her stirring about an hour later and set her laptop down on the table. 

“Hey, did you have a nice nap?” Lena asked as Kara sat up and her stomach immediately grumbled. 

“Yes,” Kara said as Lena laughed. 

“Luckily I know you and ordered some food for us. It should be here in a few minutes,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head as she turned around on the couch and put her head on Lena’s lap. They sat like that for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Lena got up and paid for the food before closing the door and setting the food down at the table. They both ate, and Lena cleaned up the table as Kara went and took a shower. She came out a few minutes later in a pair of Lena’s sweats and sat down next to her on the couch. 

“So, I guess we have some things to talk about. Look I know that I said I just wanted to forget about the past and move on but maybe there are some things that we can’t just leave without discussing them,” Kara said as Lena nodded her head in agreement. “I have some stuff I want to bring up, but I wanted to ask you something that you said last night. You said you thought I ditched you on our date?” Kara asked as Lena looked down for a moment before making eye contact with Kara. 

“I don’t know. I guess when you didn’t show up. I thought that maybe you decided you couldn’t be with me or maybe it was your way of getting back at me. Trust me I wouldn’t blame you if you had. I mean I know I really hurt you Kara and I deserved it,” Lena said as Kara looked at her for a moment before speaking. 

“Lena, I wouldn’t do that to you. I know I was really angry when you came back but I have had some time to process everything. Look you don’t need to beat yourself up more than you already are. To tell you the truth I was really looking forward to going out with you last night. I was really scared but I was excited,” Kara said. 

“What were you scared of?” Lena asked with genuine interest. 

“I was scared of things not working out. I was scared that maybe you would realize you were better off without me. That your life was easier without me in it,” Kara said as Lena looked at her in disbelief. 

“Kara Danvers, if there is one thing I can say for certain is that my life is 100% more complex with you in it, but I wouldn’t trade it for a second,” Lena said with a smirk as Kara lightly hit her on the shoulder. “In all seriousness though, last year was horrible. It broke me and to be honest I don’t think I ever fully recovered from that,” Lena said as she shifted on the couch. 

“I feel the same. I think in coming to terms with everything I have been able to look back at our relationship and see that it wasn’t perfect. We both made mistakes and I think we both held back in a lot of aspects. Lena, I don’t want this new relationship to be like our old one. I want it to be better,” Kara said. 

“You’re right. I think we need to work through some of our stuff and talk about the things we used to keep buried. I think it is going to be really hard for both of us but there is no one else I would rather do it with,” Lena said. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Kara said as she pulled Lena closer to her on the couch and kissed her. They spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies. They moved to Lena’s bed a few hours later and Kara had fallen asleep again, but Lena noticed it wasn’t as peaceful as it had been last night. She had been moving slightly and Lena was just about to wake her up when Kara shot up in bed breathing heavily. 

“Kara you are okay just take a deep breath,” Lena said as Kara looked around trying to figure out where she was. She relaxed slightly when she saw Lena and laid back down trying to control her breathing. 

“Sorry, bad dream,” Kara said after a few seconds. 

“Hey don’t apologize. You’re safe,” Lena whispered as Kara nodded her head. 

“I know. I always felt safe with you. I still would get nightmares but knowing you were next to me in bed made it easier to sleep. They got really bad when you were gone. I didn’t want to bother Alex with it because she had Maggie,” Kara said as she turned and looked at Lena. 

“Kara you would never be a bother to Alex or Maggie. I am here for you now though, okay,” Lena said as Kara nodded her head. 

“I know,” Kara said softly as she cuddled into Lena’s arms and put her head on Lena’s chest. The sound of her heart beating always calmed Kara down. They laid in silence as Kara worked on controlling her breathing. Lena looked down a few minutes later and noticed Kara’s eyes were closed again. She smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Kara’s head. She heard her phone vibrate on the desk next to the bed and saw Alex’s name on the screen. 

Alex: Hey is Kara doing okay? 

Lena: Yes, she is. She has been sleeping and relaxing most of the day, but she said her pain is getting a lot better. 

Alex: Good, I’m glad she has you to look out for her.

Lena: Well I am not you but hopefully I make a close second.

Alex: Don’t sell yourself short Lena. I’m sure Kara much prefers you. Get some rest and maybe tomorrow we can do lunch. 

Lena: Sure, sound good. Goodnight 

Lena sent off her last text before setting her phone back down and wrapping her arms back around Kara who shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Lena kissed her temple and looked at her for another minute. 

“I love you,” Lena whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
